peelfandomcom-20200213-history
26 April 1982
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1982-04-26 ; Comments *Peel introduces the show as follows: ""Just like a flower when winter begins / and just like a fire in icy winds / Just like a doll that is wanted no more / That's how I sometimes feel". This achingly lovely verse is a translation from the winning German entry in the Eurovision Song Contest and I hope it will mean as much to you as it already means to me.' (translated from 'Ein bißchen Frieden' by Nicole). *Kid Jensen is still in the studio for the first 30 minutes of the programme at least and can be heard on occasions. JP refers to him as 'Neil'. *JP says that he spent time at home over the weekend listening to records, "waiting for the birth of child D who hasn't actually put in an appearance yet". *Peel mentions two football-related competitions that he's running. One is to write a song with the title "Well Brian it was a 50-50 ball". The quality of entries appears not to have impressed him! Sessions *Kan Kan. Debut broadcast of one and only session. *China Crisis #1. Repeat of debut session, first broadcast 01 April 1982. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Zanti Misfits: Kids Songs (single) Clay Records *Cure: The Hanging Garden (LP - Pornography) Fiction *Johnny Clarke: You Better Try (12") Art & Craft *Kan Kan: Deja Vu (session) *Teen Idles: Commie Song (LP - Flex Your Head) Dischord *China Crisis: This Occupation (session) *New Order: Temptation (single) Factory *Defects: Brutality (7" b-side) WXYZ *Captain Sinbad: Sugar Ray (LP - The 7 Voyages of Captain Sinbad) Greensleeves *Clash: Know Your Rights (single) CBS *Kan Kan: Somethings Never Change (session) *Modern English: Tables Turning (LP - After The Snow) 4AD *Scream & Dance: Giacometti (Wicked Mix) (12") Recreational *Jodie Foster's Army: Jodie Foster's Army (7" Blatant Localism EP) Placebo *Jodie Foster's Army: Do The Hannigan (7" Blatant Localism EP) Placebo *Jodie Foster's Army: Count (7" Blatant Localism EP) Placebo *China Crisis: Seven Sports For All (session) *Wahib: Bring On The Tears (single) Hits From Heaven (tape flip during track) *Shambeko! Say Wah!: A Crack Is A Crack ('Remember' single b-side) *Otis Redding: I Can't Turn You Loose (LP - Recorded Live: Previously Unreleased Performances) Atlantic *Kan Kan: Apartment 100 (session) *Artificial Peace: Outside Looking In (LP - Flex Your Head) Dischord *Animals: Inside Looking Out *Cabaret Voltaire: Yasher (2 X 45 EP) Rough Trade *China Crisis: Some People I Know To Lead Fantastic Lives (session) *Mikey Dread: Rocky Road (LP - S.W.A.L.K.) Heartbeat *Kan Kan: Shot In The Dark (session) *Endgames: We Feel Good (Future's Looking Fine) (single) *Everything But The Girl: Night And Day *China Crisis: Be Suspicious (session) *Hi-Fi Bros: Magic Moments (single) *Eddie Angel: Lynxtail Rebel Riot File ;Name *1982-04-26 John Peel Radio 1.mp3 * ;Length *2.05.09 *1.03.01 *1.02.44 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List *Thanks to Kev and Julian *Tape 1 ;Available *http://mooo.peelwiki.com/dl/BillfromNorthWales/01%20John%20Peel/ * Please address re-up requests to the Peel Newsgroup Category:1982 Category:Kev's Tapes Category:Peel shows Category:Available online